A transfer device for transferring developer carried on a peripheral surface of a photoconductor drum (image carrying member) onto a recording sheet (recording medium) being conveyed along a sheet conveyance path (medium conveyance path) may include a guide plate for guiding the recording sheet toward the photoconductor drum, and an end portion of the guide plate may be bent down to increase rigidity of the guide plate. Increased rigidity of the guide plate would be expected to suppress vibrations which could be generated in the guide plate when the guide plate having been swayed down during conveyance of the sheet restores its original shape, to thereby damp noises caused by such vibrations.